1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for fitting a magazine to a nose member, for driving a nail, disposed on the leading end portion of a nailing machine. Further, the present invention relates to a structure of a nailing machine and a nailing machine including the structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a nailing machine is provided with a nose member on the leading end portion thereof. The nose member is used not only to guide a nail hammering driver in a slidable manner but also to drive out a nail. On one side of the nose member, a magazine in the shape of a straight-sheath is provided so that connected nails loaded into the magazine can be supplied from an opening formed on one side of the nose member. Further, the nose member and the magazine are molded separately from each other, and the magazine is fixed to the nose member.
The nose member is molded with lost wax process. On the other hand, the magazine is composed of an extruded member made of aluminum. That is, since the nose member and the magazine are produced according to different forming methods, it is difficult to accurately fit the dimensions of them to each other. When the magazine is fixed to the nose member by using a bolt, it needs a dimensional tolerance between the nose member and the magazine. Therefore, there inevitably appears a clearance between the nose member and the magazine.
However, this clearance causes vibrations when a nailing machine is used. That is, each time the nailing machine drives a nail, the nailing machine bounces up from the surface of a driven member due to reaction caused by the driving operation. As a result, the magazine is greatly shaken and vibrated due to the impulse caused by the bouncing nailing machine, thereby causing the nose member and magazine to rattle with respect to each other. Thus, if such vibrations occur repeatedly, there is a possibility that the magazine may be broken.
If the clearance is eliminated, the above problem can be solved. However, in a case where component members are molded according to different molding methods, a tolerance of dimension must be taken into consideration. Furthermore, if the dimension of the clearance is set severely, there is a fear that it is difficult or impossible to fit the magazine to the nose member.
The present invention aims at eliminating the above drawbacks. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method for fitting a magazine to the nose member of a nailing machine, which not only provides a clearance as an allowance for a dimensional tolerance between the nose member and the magazine, but also eliminates a possibility that the magazine can be broken due to mutual vibration and rattle between the nose member and the magazine caused by the nail driving operation. Further, the present invention aims at providing a nailing machine and its structure, which eliminate the above drawbacks.
In order to attain the above object, there is provided the following method for fitting a magazine to a nose member of a nailing machine. The nailing machine includes the nose member disposed in the leading end portion of a main body, and the straight-sheath-shaped magazine, which is mounted in an opening formed in the side surface of the nose member for supplying sequentially the connected nails to the nose member. In the provided method for fitting the magazine to the nose member of the nailing machine, an elastic member is pressed in into a clearance provided between the nose member and the magazine, when the magazine is fit to the nose member.
Moreover, the present invention also provides a structure for a nailing machine including a main body, a nose member having a damper receiving portion provided in an upper end portion thereof, and a magazine. The structure includes at least one clearance provided between the nose member and the magazine, wherein an elastic member is pressed in into said clearance.
Further, the present invention provides a nailing machine including the above structure.